


肉体关系

by xiaosinian



Category: Air America (1990), The Expendables 3, The Gunman (2015)
Genre: 3p, GV演员AU, M/M, Multi, 拉郎
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian
Summary: GV演员AU，拉郎，3p，个别sm场景，某种程度上的非自愿性行为以及ooc，如果有令您不适的内容，请及时点叉





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 丧心病狂的我终于写了，表白大爷们，求合作（拿这东西求合作怕不是要被打死）

“Billy！看你新拍的那部下面的评论！”Charlie给他打电话时，他还在补觉，他挂了Charlie的电话，登入公司的GV网站，在首页找到了自己新出的那部。播放量和平常差不多，他看不出哪里出了问题，他点进去迅速下拉到评论区，前两页也没什么特别。比如“天啊看那个男孩的屁股！真的会有如此小巧挺翘的屁股！”，他早就知道自己有一个好屁股；再比如说“那个大眼睛男孩好可爱”的那条，他在自己的片子下面看到这哥们好多回了，有这样的忠实粉丝还是很让人开心的一件事；还有好几条说“好甜蜜”的，当然了，主题就是puppy love嘛，但那条说“好般配好希望他们在一起的”，他看了眼头像，大概是个女孩子，希望看了自己和别人的片子后她不会失落。

翻到第三页，他看到第一条评论：“看那个屁股，很适合被鞭打，想象一下红肿发烫的样子，我硬的像石头一样了。”

他一下子没拿住手机，砸到了脸上。

兄弟你走错区了！他在内心呐喊着捡起手机，看到了那条下面跟了好多回复，他点开来看，一堆的“赞同”“太对了”“终于有人这么说了”看得他胆战心惊。而就在几秒前又有了新回复：“你们不觉得制服是个好主意吗？”

“Billy！老板找你！”Charlie的信息把他从床上拉了起来，在他赶到公司进老板办公室之前，那条下面的回复已经汇集了女仆装，中世纪小奴隶，产卵，木马等等一系列奇怪的东西，但点赞和回应最多的还是制服小警官的设想。

“要不要尝试一下？这个提议很受欢迎，都有人发到论坛首页了。”老板问他，他的思路在“你要是去论坛怎么会不知道有人在写你和Charlie”，“你俩的故事也特别受欢迎”“霸道总裁小秘书多好的话题”“你们两个怎么不去拍”等等上一路狂奔，最后小声说了句：“我……我没想过拍这种的。”

“当然，会给你加钱。你最近派对开得可是有点凶。”

这句话正中靶心，他把拒绝的话都吞回了肚子里。

 

当Billy在浴室做准备工作时，从镜子里看着自己的屁股，还在想，怎么会有人舍得对这么可爱的屁股下手！今天的场景没那么可怕，小警官落入犯罪头目手中，被整治了一番的俗套情节，而且他拿着项目打勾时，只勾了中度鞭打，言语侮辱，口交，爬行等那么几项，但他一想到表里其他那些，什么窒息穿环木马，就寒毛直竖。

他磨蹭了半天才出去，穿好衣服去拍摄房间，有人看到他，吹了个口哨，几个人嘻嘻哈哈开起了玩笑，然后他觉得，他大概更担心一会儿进不了角色，那就很尴尬了。

但当他看到这次的搭档时，瞬间变了想法，他怕自己真的被整的很惨。我是勾了中度鞭打是吧，但中度是个什么概念，口交是有包括深喉吧，还有言语侮辱到底是个什么程度，Charlie应该把那张破表更细化一点的！

他以前遇到过的所有搭档，基本都会在开拍前开几句玩笑缓和气氛，但这人只是在专注于整理衣服，弄好袖口后向他这面看了一眼，连笑都没笑一下，身上的西装没添半点优雅反而更加阴鸷。Billy一下子想起昨晚看的动作片里，那个动不动就用酷刑杀人的黑帮老大。

“Jim，好了吗？”导演问。

男人把目光移向他，微微抬了抬下巴算是发问，他赶紧点点头不敢让对方久等。“可以了。”Jim说，于是他被带出去双手拷到背后，又被人推搡了进来。

“你可坏了我不少好事。”他被一把推得跪在了地上，把他带进来的人出去了，男人说着台词，声音低沉，低头看着他。

他好像该说点什么挑衅的话，但他忘词了，被那双冰蓝色的眼睛盯着他整个人都真真正正的紧张。好在他还记得动作，他挣扎着维持平衡，企图站起来，一只皮鞋踢到了他的腿上，他又倒了下去，侧躺在地上蹬着双腿想要重新起身。

“你有个好屁股。”他感受到有人过来又给了他屁股一个特写，男人说着，将他从地上拖起来，推倒在了一个长椅上，他趴在上面，正要反抗，一只有力的手握住了他的左脚，压制着他的挣扎拽开，他听到束缚工具扣紧的声音，他的脚腕被拷到了凳腿上，对方对他另一只脚如法炮制，让他呈现一个两脚分开，臀部向后突出的姿势。

男人来到了他的身前，他的脸正对着对方的下体，“我该给你个机会。”男人说着，将他的脸按在了自己的裆部，有摄影机凑近他的脸，他咒骂着企图挣脱拽着他头发的手。他挨了一记耳光，轻飘飘地反而更带种亵玩的意味。

“看来你是不领情，”男人说着，给他带了个口塞，“那你这张嘴也就没有什么用处了。”他的手铐被解开，双手也拷在了凳腿上。男人走开了，留他徒劳的呜呜着，过一会儿有什么尖锐的物体轻戳到他的臀部，然后他感受到那片布料的消失，伴随着剪刀的喀嚓声，他几乎能感到自己的臀肉一下子从裤子的压制中挣脱弹了出去。

“穿这么紧的裤子，是巴不得人来操你这个淫荡的屁股吗？”男人嘲笑着。

是他们特意让我穿小一号的！他呜呜着。

“不会操你的，不是现在。”他的臀肉被一把抓住，玩弄地拍了两下。他知道接下来该是什么了，他做好心理准备，但当工具打下来时，他还是懵了一下。

这他妈也太疼了！他一边试图挣脱一边发出声音，手和脚的束缚在铁质凳腿上撞击哗啦啦作响。但这没有用，他的屁股被一下下抽打着，把他的思维都打散了，男人一边抽一边厉声说着什么，摄影师拿着摄像机绕着他乱转，而他努力提醒着自己，正在拍摄呢，控制一下自己注意不要出戏。然而他好像大脑空白了一会儿，等他再反应过来时，他已经在吸鼻子了。

有只手捏住了他的下巴，他眨眨眼睛，发现Jim正皱着眉看他，他听到有笑声。“哭唧唧的小警官。”摄影师笑话他，好在Jim没凑热闹，反而对着导演说了句：“你该告诉我是个新手的。”

“根本没有怎么样嘛！”导演说。

“他太紧张了，”Jim说，又看向他，摸了下他的脸，“你太紧张了，放松。”

“是你吓到人家了。”他听到一个很熟悉的声音笑着说，但他想不起来在哪儿听过。

“能把乱七八糟的人赶出去吗？”Jim提高声音说了一句，那人又笑了几声，然后他听到门拉开又关上了。

再一次开始的时候，抽在他屁股上的声音依然很响，但疼痛减轻了很多，不知道是对方换了工具还是经过刚才这一闹他放松了一些。终于，男人在他身边蹲下，摸着他的头发，像是摸一只宠物。“现在呢，愿意用嘴来服侍我了吗？”对方问道。

他点了点头，有口水滴了下去，口塞被解开了，他的脸再一次被按着贴到了性器的部位，但这次他没躲，他的脸埋在衣料里喘息着，脸因为这个姿势而发烫。对方拿出了阴茎，没有直接插进他嘴里，反而示意他探头去够，他向前探去，伸出舌头，舔到了顶端，阴茎被放到了他的嘴里，他卖力地吸吮着，那东西时不时的退出去，引他去追逐，或是色情地拍打他的脸颊，但他知道这可是对他手下留情了，用这种方式而不是逼迫他全部含进去，对方只在最后的时候按住了他，并且在射精前退了出去，避免了他被呛到。

“你还好？”Jim帮他解手铐时问道，他一边点头一边又吸了下鼻子，Jim起身，在以为他看不到了的地方忍不住笑了一下。是我想多了，人家根本没那么可怕，Billy有点不好意思地想着。

“你的故事大概已经在公司里传开了。”摄影师打趣道。

他脸一红，赶紧岔开话题：“刚才有人来看了？”

“没什么人。他们会后悔没来看的。”

“我听见Jim说让什么人出去。”

“哦，”摄影师说，一副见惯不怪的表情，“Conrad。”

“Conrad？”Billy差点没跳起来，“Conrad刚才来了？”

在得到摄影师肯定的答复后，Billy一头撞在了墙上。

他从来没想过和自己GV男神的第一次见面，居然如此丢人。

 

说起Conrad，不喜欢的表示，他胸不够大，屁股不够翘，肌肉不够壮硕，也不够高，没有什么肉欲的美感。而喜欢的表示，谁他妈管那么多长得好看就行。

作为一个对肌肉没有太多执念的颜控，Billy当然属于后者。

他可是看着Conrad的片度过不少夜晚，Conrad的正常性爱片总是看得他有谈恋爱的冲动。

我好想要个他那样又帅又苏笑起来还有点野的男朋友啊，Billy很多次撸完后躺在床上想着。

所以当他进公司的时候，他第一个就把能和Conrad合作加到了自己的愿望清单上，但一直未能如愿。

而现在，他不敢想象GV男神对自己的第一印象是什么样的。他点进了自己的视频，极为少见的没直接到评论区，而是点开了播放。

效果比他想的好多了，他忘词那些事，放在这种场景下说是恐惧完全说得过去，Jim的氛围塑造超级棒。至于哭出来的事，他还是撑了那么一段时间的，而且，哭的也不是太丑。

他心情矛盾地拉到了评论，他担心很多差评，但又希望大家不那么喜欢，老板能放他回去拍小清新恋爱片。但是出乎他的意料，底下一堆“发红的屁股好性感”“哭的好可爱”“想让他哭的更厉害”“想要更多”的评论。

他捂住了脸，看来是逃不过下一部了。

 

他仰躺在道具床上，双腿被分开举起，吊在床上方的吊环上，马尾鞭抽在他的屁股上和大腿内侧，偶尔抽过他的双腿之间。他这次的感受好了很多，甚至有心情考虑怎样才能表现的更真实，要叫的撩人但又不能太过分。直到男人的手抓住了他的阴茎，“你硬了。”对方对他说。

他愣了，这可不是计划好的。“真是个婊子。”对方嗤笑着。他脸一下子就红了，他可从来没发现自己有这方面的倾向。他的阴茎被握住套弄了起来，既然已经到这一步他也就配合着演了下去，他一副羞耻的模样，并不都是装的，作着起不了什么作用的挣扎。

然后他被晾在了快到顶点的时候，男人走到了床头，“我没有满足你的义务。”对他说着。

“求你了，先生。”他哀求着，阴茎被放进了他的嘴里，他仰躺着吮吸。精液弄了他一脸，甚至有些落到了头发里。又有鞭打落在了他的双腿之间，他却一阵颤抖射了出来。

“很好很好！你能硬更好了，要不我还担心你一直没反应会越拍越无聊呢。”导演说着。

“我还得消化一下这个事实。”Billy说，还没完全回过神来，他刚洗完头还在滴水，Jim给他递毛巾让他擦下头发。“谢谢先生。”他顺嘴就说了出来，说完才反应过来不对。

Jim笑了，他发现这人其实笑起来就没任何威胁性了，难怪总是绷着脸了。

 

不知道是谁又把他意外发现自己喜欢被打屁股的事传开了，他的同事们时不时拿这事开个玩笑，他本来也不是什么脸皮太薄的人，否则也不会进这一行。几次下来他就磨练出来了，心理上不会有什么纠结，但生理上总是控制不住，导演倒是很喜欢，“要的就是这个效果！”他大力赞扬着，Billy也不知道这种表扬他是不是该高兴。

他又结束了一次，冲洗完之后又去别的拍摄房间凑了圈热闹，才去更衣室打算回家。有人进来了，他看了眼，是他在公司见过面但没合作过也没看过对方片的一个，不是他喜欢的类型，于是他就简单地打了个招呼。他刚穿好牛仔裤，对方来到了他的身后，手摸上了他的屁股：“你屁股真漂亮，有去锻炼吗？”

“……不算太经常。”和他比较熟的同事有时会拍他屁股开玩笑，但这种抚摸让他觉得不太对，他想要躲开，但男人手一下子撑在了柜门上，把他圈在了双臂之间。

“想要玩一玩吗？”对方问他。

“不用了，我现在不想。”他拒绝着，结果一记拍打落在了他的臀部。

“装模作样，现在又不是拍摄。来吧，我会很多花样，绝对会让你又疼又爽。”

“操……”他咒骂着躲避那些摸索，他没遇到过这个，不知道怎么才能让对方知道这确实不是拍摄，他说不想就是真的不想。

“在干什么？”Jim的声音从门口传了过来，那男人迅速地退开了，他赶紧从柜子里拿出衣服离那人远远的。

“明明喜欢那个，装什么纯情。”男人说着，还夹了些不干不净的话。

“喜欢那个不代表也喜欢你这种傻逼。”Jim说，往自己的柜子走，男人刚好站在旁边，见状赶紧走开，绕着两侧柜子中间的凳子避开Jim打算离开。

“别他妈再让我看到你纠缠他。”男人瞪了Billy一眼，但什么都没敢说，Billy也瞪了回去。

“你不会揍他吗？”人走了以后，Jim问他。

他也在后悔这件事：“如果还有下次，我保证会的。”他回道。

 

Billy躺在床上，想着今天的事。他好像确实喜欢被鞭打支配的感觉，但肯定不是会喜欢每一个对他这么做的，但话说回来，也就一个人对他这么做过，还是在演戏。

于是他拿过了手机，打算在公司GV的SM区探索一番。他随便点了几个，有的他喜欢，有的他没什么感觉，在一个的相关视频里，他忽然发现了Conrad和Jim合作的一个。

他知道Conrad也拍这些，但他很少看，更不知道他们两个合作过。他点进去看了起来，看了个开头就忍不住吐槽，他早就说公司太没创意，制服警官这题材都拍了多少回了？

那是有些早的视频了，两个人都更年轻一些。他得说这是他今天看的最喜欢的一部了，但他也说不清原因在谁身上。Jim的掌控力一如既往地棒，让人觉得危险但又有吸引力，威严又不过分粗野，像枪一样，带着种干净利落的震慑力。然而Conrad也很会演，他一直都很擅长卖弄他那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，明明没有泪水但就是显得水润润的，让人觉得看上去很坚硬但一碰就要碎了，又挣扎又沉沦的模样。所以一部GV被Billy脑补出了虐身虐心的监禁剧情，反派摸着警官的头发轻声说着什么的时候，他想要是斯德哥尔摩该有多带感，当警官反抗时，他想还是直接打碎比较好。

他看到结尾向下翻评论，果然好多人喜欢，他看见有人说：“他们是我最喜欢的搭档了，都很会演，每一部都很精彩。”

原来他们两个一起拍过很多吗！他想，不逛sm区到底错过了多少好东西？

他又看到有人评论：“这个Dom真的有气场，现实中手段也会很严厉吧。”

他想了想，在心里反驳一句，才没有，现实中他人可好了，笑起来简直软得一塌糊涂。

他回想着刚刚的片子，还夹杂了自己的亲身体验，抚慰着阴茎，然而Charlie的一条短信搞得他瞬间软了下去。他们要拍3p情节，定的是今天他遇到过的那个男人。

 

Billy还没下定决心要拍，他安慰自己拍摄现场又不会出什么大问题，而且Jim也在，但一想到那天的事他还是觉得不舒服。他想问问Jim的意见，毕竟如果他退出对对方也有影响。

“怎么样，决定了吗？你要是说拍看下剧本就能开始，”Charlie说，“Jim已经在准备了。”

“……什么？那我要是拒绝怎么办，怎么都开始准备了？”

“你要不同意今天就还是老样子。而且我不认为你可能拒绝，毕竟你说过你想……”

“抱歉，我没来晚吧，路上堵车。”有人说着推门而入。

“……就是这样，我们换了人，所以，同意？”Charlie问。

他呆愣愣地点头，握住了对方伸过来的手。

“嗨，合作愉快。”Conrad笑着对他说。

Jim正好准备好了出来，白衬衫外套了个西装马甲，头发梳得整整齐齐。Conrad转头看他，说了句：“哦Jimmy……手下留情。”

Jim白了他一眼。

 

他跪在地上，有只手按着他的后颈逼迫他弯腰，去亲吻手的主人的皮鞋。他拼命挣扎，被缚在身后的双手拼命扭动试图挣开束缚。那只手转而捏住了他的下巴拉向自己，他不得不膝行上前一步。

“看来你需要一些教导。”Jim对他说，按下了桌子上的按钮，身后的一道门开了，一个浑身赤裸的男人爬了出来，嘴里叼着根绳子，那绳子一路向下，连接着电击器绑住了他的睾丸，他来到Jim身边，把绳子吐在了Jim手中，看了Billy一眼又垂下了眼睛，近距离看这人可要比视频里还要好看，Billy想，睫毛很长，当然比不了自己，但是很翘，就像是特意刷过一样。Billy表现着震惊，其实他也确实挺震惊的，摄像机现在正对着他，于是他能看见Conrad背对着镜头和Jim，露出个恶作剧般的笑意。

“来见见你的同事吧。”Jim说着按下了电击器的按钮，笑意迅速消失了，Conrad惨叫了一声，搞得Billy一个哆嗦，他觉得这大概不是作假。

“教教他该怎么做。”Jim命令道，摄影师把镜头对上了Conrad，男人咬住了下唇内侧，本来就薄的嘴唇抿成了一条线，又委屈又顺从的模样，弯下腰吻了吻Jim的皮鞋，又慢慢伸出舌头，舔了起来。这一系列动作下来，Billy看的都要硬了。Jim把另一只脚伸给了他，他按照剧本指示表示拒绝。

又是一声带着颤抖的叫声，由于嘴唇贴在皮鞋上而变成了呜咽。“你想看他因为你受折磨吗？”Jim问他。Conrad把头微微转向他，哀求道：“求你了……这很疼。”

“谁让你停下的！”Jim拿过一边的鞭子，抽在了Conrad屁股上，Conrad下意识要躲，却忘了绑着睾丸的绳子在对方手上，被拉扯的疼痛又带出一声呜咽，赶紧翘起臀部来避免进一步的拉伸。

Billy终于屈服，弯下腰把嘴唇贴上了皮鞋，犹豫着舔了上去，Jim对他没太多要求，但另一边的苛责一直没停过，Conrad被要求舔过整只鞋，趴在男人双腿之间去舔鞋的侧面和后面，甚至连舔的方式都有一些奇怪的要求，大概全是凭Jim的心意。

“又错了，”Jim说着把脚从Conrad嘴边移开，“屁股给我。”

Conrad跪好，巨大的噼啪声响起，Billy偷瞧了一眼，Jim右手抽着鞭子，牵引绳缠在左手上，就好像是在遛狗。绳子缠了好几圈，留下的距离很短，只要脚下的人微微向下躲避都会被拉直。Conrad一边痛呼一边把手指在地面上按紧了，叫声可能有表演的成分，但Billy觉得他不至于连手指的细节都是做的，这大概真挺疼的。

他停下的动作被发现了，眼前的脚尖抬起又落下算是提醒，他赶紧乖乖的继续舔，生怕自己也挨鞭子。“别急，你早晚也会都学会的。”Jim对他说。

他舌头都要麻了的时候，终于听到一声“好了”，他跪了起来，知道要到下一个场景了。“他因为你挨了那么多下，你该表示一下吧，让他爽一下，怎么样？”Jim说着，解开了Conrad下面的束缚器，皮鞋一脚踢到了男人的肋骨上，发出声闷响：“滚那边跪着去。”

Billy又是一个哆嗦，他想这脚要是踢他身上，他大概得哭。好在Jim看了他一眼，可能也是知道他怂，选择拽着他的脚把他拖了过去。他脖子上的项圈被连在了地上，只能双手背后的趴在地上，脑袋在有限的范围移动。

Jim把Conrad的手拷在上面的吊环上，整个人跪在地上脊背挺直，阴茎正对着他。他的脸又被按了上去，示意这是他要做的：“在我射之前把他吸出来，否则你会体验下他今天经受的。”

但Jim又在跪在Conrad身后进入的时候，捏着男人下颌在耳边说了句，“你知道在我之前射精的后果。”

于是他们之间展开了一场竞争，Billy卖力地吮吸着，尽量将阴茎含到最深，直到到达忍耐的极限才退出，他的嘴被填满，什么声音都发不出来。Conrad却不停地发出夹杂着呻吟的哀求，求正在享用他的支配者同样也在求Billy这个竞争者。

“操……求你了射给我，求你了别再吸了，我要到了，操，求你了……先生，先生……主人！”

随着最后一声终于带了哭腔的尖叫，Conrad在他嘴里射了出来。就在射精之前，说不清是有意还是巧合，Jim给了Conrad一点后退的空间，供Conrad把阴茎退出来了一些，避免直接射进他的喉管里。

他结束了任务，瘫在地上喘息，这次他可以光明正大地看戏了。“你输了。”Jim说，Conrad绝望地闭上眼睛，他的乳头被捏起，大力地提拉，身后的人用力顶撞了几次后，发出声满足的叹息。

拍摄结束了。我一会儿去冲洗时也得满足下自己，Billy趴在地上想着，等人过来给他解开。但紧接着，从他的角度能看到，Jim把Conrad解下来后，又补了一脚。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

公司的固定项目，就是偶尔会调转攻受，按老板的说法，可能会有意外的化学反应，吸引到喜欢反差的观众。

Billy对Charlie吐槽这类标题的简单粗暴，基本是一句话剧透系列，XX第一次做受，XX/XX第一次什么的，被Charlie反过来问你以为是在拍电影吗，还要想什么含蓄隐晦的标题？

“你要是拍恋爱片时没做过攻就好了，可以写上你的第一次来吸引点击量，”导演说，“要不还是写上？他们也不一定就看过你别的片。”

“别，虚假宣传是不好的。”Charlie说，Billy这次反击回去你以为是正经八本拍电影，还有谁关心你有没有虚假宣传吗？

他虽然这么说，但也觉得还是不写上比较好，他都身经百战了，哪像是第一次做Top的样子？

但其实他还是有点紧张的，Jim在他身下的场景他不太能想象。他们从接吻开始，他是占据了主动权的那个，他分不清是Jim故意让他这么做的，还是对方确实就不是个接吻的高手，毕竟大部分SM场景都不需要有这一过程。

他把舌头探了过去，Jim接纳了他，但却躲避着尽量不和他舌头触碰到一起，就好像唯一在意的事就是不要一不小心咬到他一样，这个反应让他有些失落，不自觉地就露出个委屈巴巴的神情。

他们分开后，Jim给他做了个口活，他没想到这个场景会让他抑制不住地兴奋。很多人都给他口交过，这只是助兴的前戏，拍摄中更像是一种既定流程，他喜欢这个但也就仅此而已了。但现在Jim跪在他面前，嘴里含着他的东西，眼睛低垂，男人今天没有把头发梳整齐，有几缕垂在了额前，不知道是灯光原因还是他终于能仔细看一看，他发现本来以为是黑色的头发其实略微带点暗金色。

他忍不住将手指插进了男人的发间，意识到自己在做什么后，赶紧收回了手，但他已经触碰到了，和他想的不太一样，对方的发丝很细，但不是太软。他想抓住对方的头发放肆地操那张嘴，一直送到最深处停在那里，让那双眼睛盈满泪水。这个念头只是一闪而过，但已经让他觉得很糟糕，尤其是想到Jim从来没这么对过自己，而他却在既定的拍摄场景里起了征服欲。

但忽然Jim握住了他的腰胯推送了几下，然后示意他自己动，他试探着抽插，先是比较浅，然后越来越深最后他感受到自己的东西顶到了喉咙，他退出一点停了下来，Jim抬起那双蓝眼睛，给了他一个继续的眼神。他犹豫着抓住了男人的头发，没有反抗。他理智的那根弦绷断了，由着自己心意动了起来。不只是快感，还有一种满足感，让他整个人战栗，他觉得自己越飘越高，在到达顶峰的时候，他的手用力，插进了那温暖甬道的最深处，长久地停留，在那里射了出来。

然后他回到了现实，“天啊抱歉，”他说着把还在呛咳的人拉了起来，“你还好吧。”他问，他想帮对方拍拍背，指尖碰到又收了回来，他感到手足无措。

“没事……太久没做了。”Jim安慰他，声音嘶哑。

愧疚让他情绪低落，而导演却让他更加低落：“Billy！赶紧硬起来拍插入部分！”

高潮过后的勃起有点痛苦，他哭丧着脸套弄着自己那根，想各种能让他兴奋的东西，把他喜欢的GV一部部在脑子里过，每想到Conrad的一部就成功一点，然而他把所有存货都回忆完，还是差很多。Jim已经坐在了他们一会儿需要的简易床上，见状握着他的手腕把他拽了过去，半揽着他的腰帮他，大概是Jim打飞机的技术比他好，很快就让他进入了状态，他站在床边垂着手低头看对方的动作，忽然就想起他曾经看过的那个处男教学题材的片，脸颊一下子就烧了起来。

终于Jim松开了他，大概是觉得可以了，干净利落的脱掉了衣服，躺在了床上，他按着设计好的姿势，把男人的腿分开抬起，而他站在床尾，握着自己的阴茎，进入了早就润滑好的洞口。他本来不知道怎么就是不太好意思抬头，但当他抽插起来时，低着头就能看到吞吐着他的交合处，他只能把视线往上移，从精瘦的腰移到结实的腹肌，直到胸口。

他看到男人的左胸穿着一个乳环，金色的，操，他可没想到这个。他没想过每次对方穿戴整齐严肃冷酷让人不敢亲近时，衣服下都藏着这么个满是情色意味的小东西。

他伸手碰了碰，得到一声压抑的呻吟，对方的乳头挺立了起来。他的阴茎进到了最深处，却没有抽出去，就着贴合的姿势弯下腰，舔了舔那一点后用牙齿咬住了乳环，向上提拉，他看到牵引着的那片皮肤拉伸，有发红的迹象。他赶紧松嘴，怕弄疼了对方，他听到颤抖的喘息，抬头看去，男人绷紧嘴唇紧闭着双眼，他可很少在拍摄时看到这种反应，几乎带点羞耻感的反应。

他凑过去，忍不住想要亲吻，察觉到了他的靠近，Jim睁开了眼睛。让他意想不到的，男人有一瞬间像是瑟缩了一下，但他们谁都来不及反应，就吻在了一起，他看到那双蓝眼睛瞳孔紧缩，对方的反应比他们一开始拍接吻时还要被动。他不知道这是怎么了，没敢停留太长时间就退开了，Jim在他松开后还有些发愣地盯着他，他实在没有忍住，又轻轻地吻了一下。

在那之后直到结束，Jim都像是没完全回过神来，从床上起身的时候，Billy看到他用拇指肚轻轻摸了下嘴唇，在床边坐了几秒才下床清理。

 

“果然是拍过甜蜜恋爱片的。”Billy刚在评论区看到这么条评论，就被相关视频吸引了注意力。

匹配的相关视频都是各种各样的第一次，他发现了一个Jim第一次做Bottom的标题，他看封面，另一个人居然是Conrad。

他点了进去，和今天拍摄一样的路数。先是接吻，Conrad是明显占据主动的那个，几乎有些太具侵略性了，他们挨得很近，Conrad的手按着Jim的脊背，长久地吻着不肯松口，直到最后Jim锤了两下他的后背，两个人才分开，双方的嘴唇都有被过于用力吮吸留下的痕迹。

口交的部分勾起了他今天的回忆，他看的有些心不在焉，在他脑海里自己站在了Conrad的那个位置，抓着Jim的头发大力抽插，按着对方的脑袋让人无法逃离只能含到最深处，带出眼泪和干呕。唯一的不同是，Jim在Conrad按着他的时候死死地掐着Conrad的大腿，他庆幸自己今天逃过这一劫，因为Jim松手时，他看见Conrad腿上明显的一片淤青。但就算如此，Conrad也没停下没闪躲，这很像双方在较劲，Billy想，这不太像预定好的情节了。

这一场一样的以Jim跪在地上呛咳收尾，Conrad把人拉起来，轻轻地吻了吻嘴唇。“你还好吗，我真抱歉。”Conrad轻声说着，Jim皱着眉把他推开了。

在他们的性爱场景中，Conrad进入的很温柔，但越抽插越粗暴，固定着Jim的腰把人往自己阴茎上撞，简易床被顶撞得发响。“操，你吸得我真爽，你真是第一次？”Conrad笑着说，声音里带着快感。Jim轻微挣扎了一下，却被抓得更紧了，就像Conrad把刚刚大腿被抓清的仇都还在了对方腰上。Jim绷紧嘴唇死死盯着他，Conrad此时在摄像头看不到的地方不知道是什么表情，忽然间，Conrad一边操干着一边弯下了腰。

“张嘴。”他凑近Jim的脸，说道。

“张嘴！”没有得到回应，Conrad伸手掐住了Jim的下颌，把男人的嘴捏开了，啐了一口进去。

Billy看得和屏幕里的Jim一样打了个哆嗦，但Conrad还在继续说话。“咽下去。”他捏着Jim的下巴摇晃了两下，得到的是企图挣脱的挣扎，于是他松开了手，反手甩了Jim一记耳光。

Jim明显地僵住了，Conrad直起了身，继续抽插了起来。“你他妈以为你是谁，你以为你能支配我吗？”Conrad说着，进度条快要到了最后。

Billy拿Conrad这最后一句说服自己，这可能是情节安排好的，结合他俩之前拍的，这很像台词。但他知道哪里不对，他想起Jim今天在他凑近时瑟缩的反应，心里发堵。

这太过分了，他想。他继续浏览着，想要找到些能证明这只是情节的证据，点到了他们两个的另一个视频。

这是个紧缚主题，Conrad被带到一间设定是地下室的屋子，皮革嘴套遮住了他的下半张脸，嘴的部位有一个圆环，他的手被拷在背后，脚也带着脚镣。Jim用皮带穿过嘴套上的圆环，另一端绑在了地上的环上，让人无法逃离后，就解开了手铐，把人塞进了一套拘束衣里，在把手束缚在背后的时候，他踩住了Conrad的脊背，把两条胳膊最大限度的向后背。

这绝对绝对会很疼，而且扭曲的角度让Billy怀疑会扭伤肩膀，Conrad发出惨叫，但Jim没有理。在束缚好上半身后，他把连在地上的皮带解开了，凑近Conrad的耳边，问道：“现在会听话了吗？”

Conrad含糊地答了句，大概是“是的先生”之类的。“你是我的，我拥有你，”Jim继续说，“我拥有你你明白吗。这是惩罚。”

之后他把Conrad嘴上的环直接连在了地上的环上，缩小了活动范围，Conrad只能脸贴近地面，他让Conrad趴好，用另外的束缚工具让Conrad不得不双腿弯曲无法放下，身体反方向折叠。

太紧了，Billy再次注意到这一点，Conrad的大腿前侧不会轻松。而且视频不会是绑完就结束，Conrad维持着这个姿势大概有接近二十分钟，他的嘴里发出呜咽，一开始还在试图挣脱嘴与地面的束缚，最后只能接受这一点，头躺在了地上，他额头上都是汗水，有些淌进了眼睛里，流出更多的泪水。Billy觉得他在男人眼睛里看到了真实的痛苦。

Billy看了眼视频时间，比他刚看的那一个要早一点。他不知道该怎么看这些事了，可能是他想多了，但他一直知道他们俩个关系不算好，他们在拍摄之外从不会开玩笑，连话都不怎么说。

你总不能让你喜欢的人都彼此喜欢，Billy对自己说，这有些让人苦恼，但他们之间的矛盾从来没把自己卷进去过，而且都很照顾自己。Jim从一开始就对他很好，而Conrad和他一样爱玩，带他去了不少地方，他晚上刚和Conrad组队打完一场游戏。

他想到这就又觉得自己真是很幸运，他就这么又庆幸又有些不开心的睡了过去。

 

Billy到了公司，导演才告诉他Jim生病今天不拍了，他抱怨了几句不早说害他没睡成懒觉的话，就离开了。

Jim的家就在他回家的路上，他想了想，可能也是实在没有别的事情做，于是决定去看一看，他知道Jim是一个人住，生病了的话可能需要人照顾，虽然他不会做饭，跑个腿还是可以的。

他把车停好，按了门铃，然后才想到这么跑来会不会正打扰到人休息的问题，他应该提前说一声的。他正想着，门开了，他看到了穿着睡衣的Conrad。

“找Jim？”Conrad问，示意他进去。

“我……我听说他病了。”大脑有些晕的Billy只能乖乖回答问题，别的什么都说不出来也想不到，他看着Conrad进了卧室，而自己站在了门口。“Jimmy。”Conrad对着床上那一团喊。

“你怎么还没滚。”Billy听到被子里传来Jim闷闷的声音。

“行了，”显然Conrad对这种驱逐令再熟悉不过了，掀了掀被子，“Billy来看你。”

Jim睡眼惺忪地从被子里钻了出来，也可能是烧得有些迷迷糊糊，和Billy打了个招呼，他赤裸着上身，Billy一眼就看到那个金色乳环，穿过的部位有些红肿，而Jim的手腕上的印记，他怎么也不会认错。

那绝对是被绳子捆过的淤痕。

tbc


End file.
